April Fool's Challenge!
by Lithane
Summary: How far would Rodney McKay go to get even!


**Disclaimer: **Still don't own SGA, just playing in MGM's sandbox.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to theicemenice and ladygris for providing a platform for this scene. And thanks to my lovely wife for betaing it for me. It comes in at exactly 1000 words.

;-)

It was a dark and stormy night when John stepped through the Gate at the Travelers Settlement. He had made preparations and called ahead, so the security team wasn't outside in the weather to greet him. Eying the double doors to the Communications Center, he ran the few steps just to get out of the weather.

Inside he found the security team standing around, sharing grins at Sheppard's expense. The technician he'd talked to stood by the desk, waving him over. "Larrin is expecting you in her old ship."

John, not seeing any ships due to the weather when he stepped through, put on a confused look. "Great. And just which one of the four was hers, exactly?"

The tech smiled, "Oh, it's the closest one." The man walked over to the single door at the front of the building. Looking out it's thick window, he pointed out. "It just over there, across the field."

"Oh." Sheppard sighed. "Of course it is." Absently he reached into his pocket to make sure his token for her, the guitar pick necklace of Athosian design, was still secure. He didn't want to try and find it in this mess. Squaring his shoulders, he put his hand on the door. "Alright, wish me luck." With that, he hurriedly ran out the exit in the direction the tech had pointed.

Several minutes later, he happened upon the ship and felt around for the stair case up. Totally drenched and frustrated by the rain, his cold hand smacked the rail of the stair case in his rushed search. He knew without looking that he drawn blood. Cussing himself, he was about to take the stairs two at a time when wisdom kicked in, and the thought of him face planting into the steps came to mind. _Calm down, John, you're almost out. . . . _At the top of the steps he found the hatch closed. Cool to the touch, and as wet as he was, it took everything he had to grip the opening wheel and turn it open.

As he stepped inside, he found Larrin, with an amused grin, waiting for him. "You made it. The Comm Center contacted me quite some time ago." John could hear her laughing undertone.

"That's not funny," John bit. "When you said that this would be a good day for us, you never mentioned anything about rain."

Her smile never wavered. "Oh, didn't I? I'm sure that I would have." She was enjoying toying with him.

Though he really wanted to, he couldn't be mad at her any longer. She looked too good. Smiling, he moved closer to her. "Oh, I'm sure I would have remembered." _And you're about to get wet!_

"Don't even think about it!" she warned, putting up her guard. "You don't touch me until you are dry!"

"I see how it is," Sheppard started. "Your man just came through all that junk outside, and you won't even give him a kiss?" His classic smirk settled firmly in place.

She teased back. "Nope. Now, down this corridor is the quarters I'm using. I'll get you some clothes as you dry off." Larrin pointed.

Realizing that she didn't trust him enough to walk in front of him, John conceded, and start towards her quarters. Once inside, she gave him a stack of towels and left the room. John took his time getting undressed, taking a moment to dry the necklace he'd come to deliver. Wrapping it in a smaller towel and placing into under his wet clothes, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. About a minute later Larrin showed up clutching some clothing to her chest. "Done already?"

His faced formed into a mischievous smile. "Yep, been waiting on you." Getting up from where he'd been perched, ignoring any coming objections, he walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. When he found that she didn't complain, but waited for his next move with a smile, he chose not to make her wait and pressed his lips to hers. A moment later, she shifted to drop the stuff in her hands and returned the embrace. After several moments, he came up for air. "Now, that's better."

It was Larrin's turn to wear the mischievous smile. "Not yet it's not." With that, she slid her hand down and undid the towel around his waist.

;-)

Larrin rolled over to look up into John's eyes, pulling the sheet closer to her neck. "So what was so important that you had to come today, anyway?"

He smirked. "What? Wasn't that enough?" She bit her bottom lip. _You're adorable when you do that._ Leaning down to kiss her, Sheppard slid out of bed. "I'll be right back." Walking back out into the main room of the suite, he stepped over her clothes, dug under his wet ones, and found the wrapped towel.

Walking back into the bedroom, he found her sitting up on the edge of the bed. John realized that they were both still naked, but thought this would be the perfect time. Getting down on one knee, he set the bundle on his thigh and unwrapped it. Once her eyes saw the necklace, he started. "This is why I had to come." Grabbing the two ends of the piece he brought it up to her neck and stopped. "Larrin, will you accept this token of my love for you and marry me?"

With moistened eyes, she nodded. "Yes, I will." John finished wrapping it around her neck and fastened it as she leaned down to kiss him.

;-)

Later, John grinned down at her. "This is gonna be an interesting story to tell our kids. 'You see, it was a dark and stormy night. . . .'"


End file.
